The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
In order to reduce the size of electronic parts, it is desirable that a semiconductor device have a small external shape. On the other hand, along with diversification of semiconductor devices, the degree of integration of integrated circuits formed on a semiconductor chip and the number of pins of the semiconductor chip have been increased. At present, a semiconductor device is demanded which can achieve a reduction in size of the semiconductor device and an increase in the degree of integration of the integrated circuit.
A semiconductor device in which interconnects are formed on a semiconductor chip has attracted attention as a semiconductor device which can satisfy such a demand (see JP-A-2-272737). This type of semiconductor device allows the external shape of the semiconductor device to be made approximately equal to the external shape of the semiconductor chip, whereby the size of the semiconductor device can be reduced.
This semiconductor device is also required to exhibit high reliability and excellent mounting capability. A method is also demanded which allows efficient manufacture of this semiconductor device while ensuring reliability.